Memories
by Yuny-chan
Summary: Squall es un joven asìrante a Seed del Jardín de Balamb, que no recuerda nada de su niñez. Frío e insociable, sus amigos (y otras personas) le ayudarán a recuperar los recuerdos de su niñez. ¡¡CAPÍTULO 6, ACTUALIZADO!
1. Default Chapter

¡¡¡Hoolaaa!! Aquí estoy, embarcándome por primera vez en el maravilloso mundo de la escritura de Fanfics. ¿y de qué cosa iba a ser sino del maravilloso Final Fantasy VIII? Tengo que admitir que fue el primer "Final" de la saga al que jugué, y puede que por eso le tenga un aprecio especial a sus personajes y su increíble historia. Bueno, creo que me estoy pasando un poco al hablar de esto, así que iré directa al grano: ¡espero que os guste! Si es así... ¡por favor, mandadme todos los reviews que podáis! .  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y mosntruos que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Squaresoft, pero la historia ha salido directamente de esta sesere loca que tengo...XD  
  
CAPÍTULO 1:  
  
Todo era un poco borroso, pero podían distinguirse perfectamente las figuras de varios niños jugando y riendo sin cesar. A pesar de esta alegre escena, había un chiquillo sentado en una esquina de la habitación, mirando al suelo. De repente, una mujer joven se acerca a él.  
  
-Mujer: ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no quieres venir a despedirte?- preguntó al niño, que parecía a punto de romper a llorar.  
-Niño: ¡no! ¡que se valla, no quiero saber nada de ella nunca más!- Decía con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Mujer: pero.... ¡si es tu hermana!  
-Niño: ¡¡¡ me da igual, la odio !!! -Mujer: No hables así... ella también es sólo una niña, y estoy segura de que tampoco quiere irse.  
-Niño: ¡¡no te creo !! Si fuera así...seguro... snif... seguro que me llevaría... snif... con ella...  
  
La joven mujer le dirigió una suave y dulce sonrisa a la vez que lo cogía en brazos. Era muy pequeño, de unos seis o siete años, y aunque era bastante alto para su edad, pudo levantarlo sin problemas.  
  
-Mujer: vamos... no te preocupes... ¿de verdad piensas que se va porque quiere? Las cosas no son tan fáciles, aunque todavía no puedas comprenderlo.  
-Niño: Pero... ¡¿entonces por qué me abandona?!- preguntó furioso, enjugándose las lágrimas con la mano.  
-Mujer: Verás.... unos hombres muy buenos, le han ofrecido ir a estudiar a un sitio muy bonito, pero sólo podían llevársela a ella, porque es un sitio sólo para chicas.  
-Niño: ¿es... un orfanato como éste?  
-Mujer: Vaya.. nunca pensé que tuvieras conciencia de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, debí habérmelo imaginado antes.  
-Niño: ¡Je,je,je! ¡soy más listo y fuerte de lo que parezco!-contestó al fin, intentando olvidar su tristeza, aunque en el fondo no podía.  
-Mujer: Está bien...-dijo sonriendo una vez más- ¿entonces vendrás a despedirte? -Niño:¡Vale!  
  
Entonces, aquella joven que debía rondar los veinte años o poco más, llevó al chiquillo a una especie de playa, donde los demás niños y niñas que jugaban antes, estaban esperando junto a un hombre que también debía tener más o menos la misma edad que ella.  
  
La chiquilla que se iba y era la hermana del niño, estaba a punto de montar en una gran embarcación, que había anclado durante unos minutos para recogerla y preparar el viaje, y que zarparía de inmediato.  
  
-Hermana: Yo... os echaré de menos... sobre todo a ti hermanito...- dijo, tras lo cual el chico se arrojó para abrazarla por última vez.  
-Niño: Y yo a ti... hermana mayor.  
-Hermana: ¡ jolines! ¡sólo tengo un año más que tú, no me hagas sentirme vieja!  
  
Ante este comentario, todos comenzaron a reír. Ella le separó de sí, se despidió de sus otros amigos y se dispuso a montar en el barco.  
  
-Mujer: Cuídate, espero que aprendas muchas cosas... ¡mándanos noticias de vez en cuando!  
-Hermana: Lo... lo haré- decía decidida, aunque se podía notar una nota de tristeza en su voz.. Sólo tenía casi nueve años, pero parecía muy madura para su edad.  
El barco zarpó, y la niña saludó a todos sus amigos hasta que casi se la veía como un punto lejano en el horizonte.  
  
-Niño: ¡¡¡hermana!!! ¡¡no te vayas!!- dijo cuando ya no pudo aguantar más aquel sentimiento de tristeza.  
La mujer se agachó para cogerle, pues casi estaba a punto de salir corriendo para lanzarse al mar en busaca de la única familia verdadera que le quedaba.  
-Mujer: Seguro que volverá pronto...- le dijo para intentar tranquilizarlo, aunque en realidad sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que incluso no volvieran a verla nunca más.  
-Niño: ¿de... snif... de verdad, Mamá Ede?- preguntó mirándola con sus pequeños ojos azules, tan brillantes como el mar.  
-Mamá Ede: Puedes estar seguro de ello...  
  
Era una mañana cualquiera en la que el joven cadete Squall Leonarth se disponía a levantarse. El despertador había sonado, sacándolo de aquel extraño sueño, perturbándolo. Había estado dentro del cuerpo de un chiquillo, pero... ¿quién era ese niño? ¿y quién demonios eran esa tal Mamá Ede y la niña que se marchaba? Tras pensarlo durante unos momentos, dejó de darle importancia y se incorporó.  
Tenía 17 años, y era un joven apuesto al que no le faltaban pretendientes. Pero a él, aquello no le interesaba de momento, pues esperaba que alguien especial llegara a su vida. Se decía a sí mismo que eso no era primordial, y que si tenía que llegar ese momento, que ya ocurriría cuando menos se lo esperara.  
Como siempre, había puesto el despertador para levantarse temprano, y así prepararse con tiempo. Tras frotarse levemente los ojos y bostezar sentado en la cama, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Hoy llegaría alguien en sustitución del instructor Wennuck, que había sufrido una grave lesión que lo mantendría fuera de dar clases hasta el curso siguiente, y estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabía el grado de disciplina al que iba a estar sometido desde aquel día. Aunque... tampoco importaba demasiado, en parte. No había pasado varios años, antes de entrar en el Jardín de Balamb, en la academia más dura de todo el continente para nada. Allí había estado sometido a tanta disciplina que estaba seguro de que nada podría superarlo, pero como no era una persona confiada, se sentía inseguro.  
  
-Squall: ¡¡¡AAAHHHH, JODER, VOY A MATAR A ESE ZELL!!!-dijo el chico nada más colocarse bajo el agua, que estaba tan fría que le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Como no tenía otro remedio, tuvo que ducharse así, bajo aquellos tortuosos cubitos de hielo derretidos.  
Ya vestido con sus pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, su chaqueta negra de cuero con pelo blanco grisáceo en el cuello y sus guantes negros también de cuero a conjunto, se dirigió a la cafetería, donde se encontró con los dos de siempre...  
  
-Voz 1:¡Squall! ¡estamos aquí!  
-Voz 2: ¡Ven aquí tío, te hemos pedido ya lo tuyo!  
-Squall: ....-sin mediar palabra, se dirigió hacia la mesa desde la que le habían llamado, donde podían distinguirse las figuras de un chico rubio, con un tatuaje en la cara y muy glotón, que comía sin cesar una bandeja llena de perritos calientes.  
-Voz 1: ¡Buenos días! veo que sigues tan puntual como siempre.  
-Squall: Buenos días, Irvine...-sentenció el chico con desgana.  
-Irvine: je,je,je... ¡hey Zell, para ya de comer o te pondrás como una foca! A este paso no conseguirás que "Trencitas" acepte ir contigo al baile de graduación... ¡y sólo te quedan tres semanas!-dijo pícaramente al chico rubio de su lado, que había dejado de masticar un trozo de su doceavo perrito para escuchar lo que a él le parecieron bobadas.  
-Zell: ¡¿"poj" qué no te "metej" en "tuj" "ajuntoj"?! ¡¡¡y no la "llamej" "ají"!!!- se quejó, mientras terminaba de tragar. Ya tragado entero su trozo, continuó hablando, aunque un poco tímido.- se llama Allie.  
-Irvine: ¡huy, qué bien, si te sabes ya su nombre y todo! Veo que vas progresando poco a poco... y aún progresarías más si siguieras mis consejos amorosos.  
-Zell: ya... "los consejos amorosos del doctor Kinneas".  
-Irvine: Hum... pues no quedaría nada mal como portada de un libro.  
-Zell: ¡eso, tu sigue haciéndote ilusiones vanas, que ya verás como te va!  
-Irvine: ¿Y tú? Deberías plantearte también el escribir un libro... "cómo hacer que una chica salga huyendo de ti en menos de una semana"... ja,ja,ja, ¡eso si que suena bien!  
-Squall: Vaya dos...- pensó para sí mismo.- Bueno, yo ya he terminado lo mío- decía mientras cogía su bandeja y se disponía a marcharse. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de echarle la bronca a Zell por lo de la ducha. Ya le echaría una reprimenda al llegar a clase.  
-Zell: Grrr.....eh...¡ah! ¡nos vemos ahora en clase, Squall!  
-Irvine: Sí, je,je,je... nos.. nos vemos... ahora...je,je,je...- se despidió el cowboy intentando contener la risa.  
-Zell:¡Tú, deja ya de burlarte de mí!  
  
Y sin escuchar una sola palabra más de aquella disputa sin sentido, se marchó hacia el ascensor que le llevaría hasta la clase del segundo piso, donde pasaría la mayor parte de la mañana, cogiendo apuntes y escribiendo en la pizarra, como cualquier día rutinario de su vida.  
  
El señor Cid Kramer, director de la academia militar para Seed's, del Jardín de Balamb, intentaba buscar un lugar donde fijar su mirada en el horizonte, mirando por la ventana. Era una apacible mañana, pensó para sí cuando de pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
-???: Señor Kramer... ¿puedo pasar?  
-Cid: ¡Ah!, eres tú...¡ja,ja,ja! Déjate de formalidades, que eres como de la familia, ¡llámame Cid como siempre! Y siéntate, estás en tu casa... -???: Muchas gracias, direc.... quiero decir, Cid...- dijo acomodándose en una silla, mientras el director apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de su gran butaca. Era muy joven, de más o menos la edad de Squall, Zell e Irvine.  
  
-Cid: Siento interrumpirte, sé que ahora tenías que ir a clase, pero lo que te voy a contar es tan importante para ti que estoy seguro de que no te importará. -???: No es nada. ¿Cómo están usted y Mamá Ede?  
-Cid: Bueno, Edea ha ido hoy de compras, así que no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas... pero creo que tendrás tiempo de verla más tarde... Bueno, mejor será que vaya al grano. El asunto por el que te he hecho llamar es... sobre Squall.  
-???: ¡¿co... cómo?! ¿Squall... está aquí?-dijo, casi cayéndose del asombro.  
-Cid: Es normal que no lo sepas, lleváis muchos años sin veros... y llegó aquí hace tres. Lo encontramos muy malherido en la playa.  
-???: ¿y... cómo está?- preguntó alegremente, aunque dando muestras de su nerviosismo.  
-Cid: por eso mismo te he hecho llamar nada más instalarte... he estado esperando tu llegada con ansiedad desde que me llegó la noticia de que te trasladaban aquí. Squall sigue igual de frío y poco amistoso que la última vez que te mandé noticias sobre él, y eso fue tres semanas después de que te marcharas... cuando dejamos de tener noticias tuyas hasta el día de hoy. Cómo has cambiado.  
-???: Bueno, es normal después de tantos años... – dijo sonriendo plácidamente. A pesar de ello, sabía que algo malo ocurría.- Sé que todo aquello dejó a Squall hecho polvo... ¡pero pensaba que tarde o temprano lo habría superado!  
-Cid: Pues no ha sido así, por desgracia.... he estado siguiendo su desarrollo desde que llegó al Jardín, pero no ha cambiado en nada.  
-???: Ya veo... ¡pero sigo sin entender cómo no ha podido!  
-Cid: Eso es lo que estaba a punto de decirte, porque lo peor de todo no es eso...-dijo interrumpiéndole. Lentamente, se levantó de su butaca con una expresión de tristeza y se dirigió a la ventana.- Cuando llegó, no pareció reconocerme... ni a mí, ni a ninguno de sus antiguos amigos de la infancia, pero no me extraña... Todo se debe a que fue acogido por una academia muy dura, sólo para chicos... Según tengo entendido, su entrenamiento físico estaba basado en una mezcla de la utilización de la magia, lucha contra monstruos y... enlace de los GF.  
-???: ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! Pero... ¡pero eso es muy peligroso! ¡tengo entendido que prohibieron el uso de las invocaciones de los GF porque hacía perder a las personas sus recuerdos más preciados!  
-Cid: Así es, y parece ser que un ejemplo de ello fue Squall... convencí a sus antiguos amigos de que disimularan lo mejor posible que no lo conocían de antes, así sería como una segunda oportunidad para empezar desde cero... ya sé que tuvo que ser un golpe muy duro .... pero pensé que sería lo mejor para todos ellos... Por desgracia, Squall ya tenía demasiado dolor acumulado desde lo acontecido en su infancia, aunque no recordara el por qué... Además, el entrenamiento fue tan estricto en el tiempo que estuvo en esa academia, que cuando llegó a Balamb... no lo reconocí, ¡era una persona totalmente distinta a cuando estaba con nosotros!  
-???: ¿y qué puedo hacer yo por él? Usted tuvo que hacer empezar la amistad entre él y los demás desde cero, por temor a que le causara una conmoción sentimental irreversible... ¿cómo podría yo ayudarle a cambiar? No parece una tarea demasiado fácil.  
-Cid: Creo que tengo un plan... ha venido alguien más hoy ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que te ayudará... ¡ah! ahí está -dijo al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a su acompañante.  
  
¿os ha gustado? Eso espero, porque estoy haciendo trabajar duramente a mis neuronas para inventarme algo y continuar...¡ah! Gracias a Tyamant y rinny-chan (autoras de "Just deal with your fate" y "El sacrificio", respectivamente. Si no habéis leído ninguno de estos fics todavía.. ¡¿a qué estáis esperando?)!Si tenéis. Ambas habéis sido la razón por la que estoy escribiendo este fic, y os agardezco vuestros ánimos y apoyo para inducirme a escribirlo y publicarlo. a los demás que leéis este fic, decir que si tenéis alguna duda, dejad un Review y contestaré a vuestras preguntas encantada. 


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Weeeeeee! ¡Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo por fin! Perdón por haber tardado, pero es que he estao de vacaciones hasta el último día por ahí (y no exagero, os lo aseguro. He estao en en Tenerife hasta el 14 de Septiembre, y las clases comenzaban pa mi el 15 del mismo mes...--). Siento que en el primer capítulo las letras estuvieran demasiado juntas, en este segundo no va a ser así, ¿ok? Por cierto, si voy demasiado directa al grano en las cosas, me avisáis e intentaré arreglarlo, ¿ok?  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y mosntruos que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Squaresoft (weno, ahora se llama SquareEnix, lo sé...--U)  
  
Capítulo 2:  
  
Squall estaba harto de su vida, ¿por qué las cosas no podían ser de otro modo? ¿por qué no podía recordar nada de su pasado, de su infancia? Se sentía muy confundido por ello, y esa era la razón por la que se hacía más insociable a medida que pasaba el tiempo. No le gustaba admitirlo ni estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero sabía que para ser feliz debía encontrar a alguien que se preocupara por él, que estuviera con él en los peores momentos, que le quisiera....  
  
De repente, y sin darse cuenta, cayó al suelo al chocar con alguien.  
  
-Chica: ¡Ay! Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía...- Se disculpó la muchacha apresuradamente, comenzando a recoger los libros que se habían salido de su mochila.  
  
Vestía unas mallas y una camisa de tirantas, ambas negras, con una gabardina sin mangas de color azul cielo encima. Sus ojos eran verdes, tan claros, que le parecía que le penetraban hasta lo más profundo de sus sentimientos y los leía, y su cabello, suave y brillante, era de color negro azabache y le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros.  
  
-Squall: ouch... no es nada ...¿estás bien?-dijo seriamente levantando la vista del suelo, ayudándola a recoger sus libros.  
  
-Chica: Sí, gracias...-respondió la chica al encontrarse sus miradas tras meter el último libro es su mochila. Squall ya se disponía a marcharse, cuando la muchacha lo llamó por detrás- esto... ¿podrías indicarme dónde está la instructora Trepe? Es que soy nueva, llegué ayer de Trabia, y...  
  
-Squall: Em... pues ...... ¿Trepe? Debe referirse a la nueva instructora, así que tendrá que venir conmigo a clase...Vaya esta chica es realmente preciosa... ¡¿pero en qué demonios estoy pensando, por qué no puedo parar de pensar en cursiladas y siento algo raro en el estómago?! Quítate de una vez esas tonterías de la cabeza Squall, ¡y compórtate serio, como siempre...! ..... sígueme- Sentenció, cambiando su expresión de embobado por una muchísimo más seria, que dejó a la joven algo desconcertada y comenzó a andar. Momentos después, ella fue la primera en entablar una pequeña conversación.  
  
-Chica: Creo que aún no nos han presentado...- dijo la muchacha indirectamente al chico, que se paró repentinamente y se giró hacia ella, con esa expresión imperturbable todavía en su rostro.  
  
-Squall: ..... Squall Leonarth.- respondió por fin.  
  
-Chica: Mucho gusto, yo soy Rinoa Heartily - dijo amistosamente, ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla.  
  
Pero en lugar de eso, Squall sólo asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo, dirigiéndole una mirada tan fría como el hielo, e indicándole al momento que le siguiera de nuevo. Rinoa no pudo entender el repentino cambio de personalidad del chico: primero se preocupaba por si estaba bien tras el choque, luego se comporta frío como el hielo, más tarde se queda embobado sin decir palabra, volviendo repentinamente a su estado anterior... "¿qué demonios le pasa a este tío?", fue la pregunta que no paraba de pasar por la mente de la joven Rinoa. Como no tenía otra opción, le siguió sin rechistar, fijando la mirada en el suelo. Squall seguía observándola disimuladamente, sin comprender por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo.  
  
-Rinoa: ¿Cuántos años tienes Squall?-dijo ella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-Squall: ........  
  
-Rinoa: venga, no seas aguafiestas y responde, porfa...-pidió con un gesto de niña pequeña.  
  
-Squall: ...... 17  
  
-Rinoa: ¡Anda, que coincidencia! ¡yo también!-dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Squall: Como sea...-sentenció el muchacho.  
  
-Rinoa:¿Y... cómo hacéis los de Balamb para divertiros? Yo solía ir al bosque con mis amigos a jugar con la nieve. Vivía con mi padre en las montañas de Trabia y tenía el Jardín a diez minutos, así que no me hacía falta alojamiento. Él es el General Caraway, creo que te sonará el nombre...  
  
-Squall: Sí... de algo me suena...vaya si es pesada... ¿no sabe estarse calladita?  
  
-Rinoa: Trabia es un lugar muy frío, pero te lo pasas muy bien, ¿sabes?- dijo sonriente, mirándolo con una expresión todavía aniñada en su rostro.  
  
Squall rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, pues se había dado cuenta de que se estaba poniendo como un tomate, y eso era algo que jamás le había pasado antes con nadie...al menos que él recordara... Por suerte, Rinoa no se había dado cuenta de ello, y suspiró profundamente desilusionada, mirando de nuevo hacia el suelo.  
  
-Squall: .... aquí normalmente, la gente va de compras a la ciudad o da paseos por la playa.-respondió finalmente, pero sin apartar la vista del camino. Rinoa volvió a ilusionarse un poco, y se paró en frente de él repentinamente.  
  
-Rinoa: ¿tenéis playa? ¡eso es genial! ¿y por qué dices "la gente", ¿es que acaso tú no sales por ahí?- dijo la muchacha alegremente, intentando de nuevo entablar una conversación con él.  
  
-Squall: ........ prefiero pasar el tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento, es mejor que salir por ahí solo.  
  
-Rinoa: ¿solo? ¡¿es que no tienes amigos?!  
  
-Squall: los amigos son un estorbo, sólo te causan problemas y hacen que siempre tengas que estar preocupado por cualquier tontería. Lo siento, pero eso no me va.  
  
-Rinoa: ah.... vaya si está raro... pero tiene una mirada muy bonita y profunda, ¡me encantan esos ojos azules! Además, es tan guapo... - sin querer, Rinoa soltó una pequeña risita pícara, que dejó a Squall extrañado.  
  
El chico suspiró levemente y continuó andando sin hacer ningún comentario, mostrándose serio y decidido. Pero es que no sabía por qué, algo le decía que fuera frío e inexpresivo con ella, pues despertaba en él un sentimiento tan extraño en su interior que ni siquiera sabía lo que era.  
Llegaron a la clase de idiomas justo a tiempo, pues alguien se acercaba desde el fondo del pasillo. Squall entró y se dirigió hacia el asiento doble que estaba al lado de Zell e Irvine. Parecía que Rinoa se había quedado en la puerta hablando con la mujer que se acercaba antes por el pasillo, que debía ser la instructora Trepe. Decidió mirar hacia otro lado. Justo detrás de Irvine y Zell había una chica con una trenza, (posiblemente la chica a la que Irvine había llamado "trencitas", pensó para sí Squall. Era la primera vez en todo el curso que se fijaba.), y a su lado una chica con el pelo castaño que tenía una expresión de niña pequeña en su cara y no se estaba quieta ni un segundo.  
  
Finalmente, llegó a su sitio y dirigió a Zell una expresión de enfado.  
  
-Squall: Zell, creo que hay algo que deberías explicarme...  
  
-Zell: Esto... por tu cara deduzco que al final me equivoqué al ajustar la temperatura de la ducha, ¿no?  
  
-Squall: ¡mira que te avisé de que apretaras bien las tuercas, si las dejas aunque sea un poco flojas, el agua se queda helada!  
  
-Irvine: Vamos Squall, no seas tan duro con el chico. Déjate ya de enfados tontos y dime... ¿quién es ese bombón con el que te he visto en la entrada?  
  
-Squall: Olvídate de ella, Irvine, no creo que seas su tipo...  
  
-Irvine: ¡¿Y por qué no?! ¿no será que su tipo de hombre eres tú, eh pillín?  
  
-Zell: ¡ja,ja,ja! ¡no me digas que por primera vez has ligado! ¡enhorabuena! ¡ya sabía yo que nunca te harían falta los consejos de Irvine para ligar!  
  
-Irvine: ¿perdón?-dijo con resentimiento.  
  
-Zell:¡hey, sólo digo la verdad!  
  
-Squall:¡Basta ya! No es eso... es sólo que es nueva, y me ha pedido que le dijera dónde estaba la nueva instructora, así que como yo ya venía de camino, me ha seguido...  
  
-Irvine: Si.. ya... seguro...-dijo el cowboy mirando a Zell, el cual sabía tan bien como él que eso no había quien se lo tragara.  
  
Detrás de ellos, se oyó como alguien se levantaba de su sitio y se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.  
  
-Chica aniñada: ¡ay no! ¡Oye Irvy!, ¿podrías ayudarme con este problema? La nueva instructora debe estar de camino y aún no tengo terminada la tarea que nos había dejado el Señor Wennuck... ¡estoy metida en un buen lío!- decía llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
  
-Irvine: ¡Pues claro, ahora mismo voy Selphie!- respondió el cowboy con gran alegría.  
  
-Selphie: ¡Muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo!  
  
-Zell: Más vale que no te entretengas más, "Irvy", ¡ja,ja,ja,ja!- dijo sin poder contener la risa.  
  
-Irvine: Grrr..... ¡y tú más vale que te metas en tus asuntos!- dijo enfadado, y se levantó para mirar el problema que tenía Selphie con los deberes.  
  
Terminaron justo a tiempo, pues la instructora Trepe y Rinoa entraron en la clase. Aquella instructora no era como los demás profesores del Jardín, parecía tener una personalidad muy diferente a ellos...  
  
-Squall: Esa mujer... me suena de algo.... vaya, tengo que reconocer que es muy guapa...- pensó para sí mismo.  
En ese mismo instante, Rinoa entró tras ella, con una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro.  
  
-Squall: No... eso no es así, Rinoa es mucho más bella... ¡¿eh?! ¡¿pero qué gilipolleces estoy diciendo?! Debe ser que algo me ha sentado mal y por eso no dejo de decir bobadas.... sí, es eso... seguro...  
  
-Srta. Trepe: Bien, creo que debo presentarme... mi nombre es Quistis Trepe, y de ahora en adelante me encargaré de supervisar y aumentar vuestros conocimientos lo más rápida y eficazmente posible. Antes de comenzar con nuestro plan de estudios de hoy, he de presentaros a una nueva alumna que ha llegado desde Trabia, prácticamente la otra punta del mundo. Se llama Rinoa Heartily, y....  
  
-?????: ¡Bien!, por fin alguien trae a una persona "de provecho" a esta clase tan aburrida... ¿por qué no me dejas que sea el encargado de enseñarle las instalaciones del Jardín, Quistis? Así podría conocerla mejor...- preguntó despreocupadamente un chico de pelo rubio, sentado de manera que tenía las botas apoyadas en el pupitre.  
  
Vestía pantalones oscuros, una camisa azul con una marca de una cruz y una gabardina gris por encima.  
A Squall le hervía la sangre tras ese comentario.  
  
-Quistis: ¡Seifer Almasy!...¡¿siempre tuteas a tus instructores, o es que haces una excepción conmigo por ser nueva?!- dijo la joven instructora con un poco de mala uva.  
  
-Seifer: Bueno, eso depende de las "características" de la persona...- sentenció con un tono desafiante y desvergonzado, poniendo gran énfasis en la palabra "características" mientras delineaba lo que parecían ser las curvas de una mujer a la vez.  
  
-Quistis: ..... creo que lo primero que debería hacer la señorita Heartily es elegir su asiento, y veo que el que hay a tu lado está ocupado, ¡qué pena!- le respondió Quistis sarcásticamente, provocando una risa general en toda la clase. El único que pudo observar la joven instructora que no se había reído era Squall, que permanecía con la mirada fija en su libro, leyendo palabra por palabra con total concentración.- Squall.... así que era cierto lo de tu cambio... ¡esto va a terminar ahora mismo! ....veamos.... sí, veo que hay un lugar libre al lado de... si no me equivoco, Squall Leonarth, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Quistis disimulando, alegrándose en su interior de poder volver a verle tras tanto tiempo. No parecía que el chico la hubiera reconocido a ella, pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre el pasado en otro momento, ahora debía asegurarse de alguien le ayudara a cambiar su forma de ser, tal y como se había propuesto.  
  
Nada más escuchar su nombre, Squall levantó la vista, desconcertado ante lo dicho, y descubriendo que era cierto que estaba solo, pero eso era algo que le gustaba. Presentía que con Rinoa a su lado, la concentración que normalmente mantenía en las clases, se iba a ir al garete, pues sólo tenerla cerca le provocaba esa extraña sensación que ya se había producido en su primer encuentro de la mañana. Rinoa se acercaba lentamente hacia el pupitre que estaba a su lado, y Squall comenzó a sentir un leve escalofrío por la espalda, aunque no igual al que sentía cuando Seifer le venía por detrás, para burlarse de él o hacer algún comentario absurdo sobre su forma de ser. El muchacho de pelo rubio observaba malhumorado cómo se le escapaba la oportunidad de "cazar" a su siguiente presa, lo que le fastidiaba bastante. Pero... ¿por qué no?, ya tendría más oportunidades, pensó para sí, sonriendo.  
  
Cuando la chica se encontraba a unos escasos metro de Squall, le saludó alegremente con la mano, provocando un pequeño murmullo por toda la clase y que el chico se llevara una mano a la frente, avergonzado.  
  
-Quistis: ¡ya basta, silencio todos! Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que compartiréis el sitio lo que queda de curso, lo más sensato sería que fueras tú el que le enseñara el jardín a nuestra nueva compañera, ¿no cree, señor Leonarth?  
-Squall: ¡¿Qué?! ¡pe...pero instructora Trepe! ¡el profesor Wennuck me había recomendado ir todos los días a la sala de entrenamiento si quería aprobar el examen práctico para Seed!- protestó el joven, poniendo aquello como tapadera, pues sabía que si se quedaba a solas con Rinoa, podría hacer cualquier tontería, y lo peor de todo para él... aquella sensación que le hacía sentir tan bien, pero que a la vez le tenía perturbado porque creía conocerla, aunque sin recordar por qué.  
-Quistis: Mira Leonarth... he leído tu expediente y el de tus compañeros unas cinco veces antes de venir, y creo que el señor Wennuck exageraba bastante. Estás en una forma física más que excelente para aprobar el examen práctico de dentro de tres semanas.  
-Squall: pero.... -Quistis: No aceptaré ningún "pero", sé que eres un chico muy servicial y caballeroso, y no entiendo a qué viene este comportamiento tuyo tan repentino, pero quieras o no, has sido elegido por el director Kramer para mostrar nuestras instalaciones a tu nueva compañera.  
-Squall: Está bien, instructora Trepe...- aceptó el chico a regañadientes.  
  
-Rinoa: ¡¡Guau, este lugar es más grande de lo que yo pensaba!  
-Squall:.......- El chico la miró con molestia, y ella entendió que le estaba acompañando de mala gana, así que prefirió mirar hacia delante y esperar a llegar a su primer destino, son pronunciar ni una palabra más.  
  
Por su parte, Squall no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba aliviado de que ella no se diera cuenta, porque entonces no sabría que responderle. No lo entendía, pero algo en su interior le decía que ya había visto antes esa forma de ser, aunque sabía perfectamente que había conocido a Rinoa esa misma mañana... ¡pero le recordaba a alguien! ¿por qué? No tenía ni idea...  
  
Igualmente, ella también se había mostrado como si supiera que en el fondo él no era así, que había una persona distinta en su interior... y eso le tenía muy inquieto... y sin darse cuenta... le sonrió. No había sonreído en años, y hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que sonrió a alguien. Recordaba vagamente que de pequeño siempre estaba correteando y riendo sin parar, pero... ¿dónde?, y lo más importante... ¿a qué personas?  
  
-Rinoa: ¿Squall?  
  
-Squall saliendo de su embobamiento: ¿eh? ....¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿qué?!  
  
-Rinoa: ji, ji, ji.... parecía que estuvieras embobado... estabas muy gracioso.  
  
-Squall: Como sea...  
  
-Rinoa: Oye... perdona si soy demasiado entrometida, pero es que me gustaría conocer mejor a mi compañero de clase...  
  
-Squall: pues yo no pienso igual...-pensó.  
  
-Rinoa: Pues eso, ¿de dónde eres? Yo ya te lo he dicho, pero yo lo único que sé de ti es tu nombre...  
  
-Squall: ¿es que no te parece suficiente?  
  
-Rinoa: ¡pues mira, la verdad es que no!  
  
-Squall: ...........  
  
-Rinoa: venga, sé bueno... ¡tienes que ser educado con tu nueva compañera!- dijo bromeando alegremente.  
  
-Squall: No tengo por qué...  
  
-Rinoa: ¡¿cómo que no?! ¡¡yo ya te he hablado de mí, ahora es tu turno!!!  
  
-Squall: No es mi problema que me hallas querido contar tu vida, yo no tenía intención de preguntarte nada.  
  
-Rinoa: ¡eres un...!- dijo muy furiosa.-si sigues así nunca tendrás a nadie a tu lado, ¡eso tenlo por seguro!  
  
Squall empezó a recordar lo que estaba pensando en el momento anterior a chocarse con ella.... en lo más profundo de su corazón no quería que eso sucediera, así que pensando que aquella podría ser su última oportunidad para intentarlo, cedió, aunque no del todo...  
  
-Squall: ...... creo que cerca de Centra, estuve en una academia durante dos años, y luego me trasladaron aquí ... Si no recuerdo nada más es por culpa de esos malditos instructores y los GF...  
  
-Rinoa asombrada¿cómo que "creo"? ¿Y qué es eso de los GF?  
  
-Squall: no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, sólo a partir de los trece años, nada de mi niñez...  
  
-Rinoa: ¿pero... por qué?  
  
-Squall: Mira, eres la primera persona a la que le he dicho esto desde que estoy aquí, y de eso hacen ya tres años... así que ya puedes estar contenta de habérmelo sacado.... fin de la cuestión.-y tras decir esto, comenzó a andar más deprisa, intentando dejarla un poco atrás para no tener que reanudar la conversación.  
  
-Rinoa:¡hey, espérame!-dijo intentando alcanzarle. Ya era reacia de insistir en que le contara algo más de su pasado, pero había algo en él que le hacía pensar que cuando le hubiera contado todo, se quitaría un peso tan grande de encima que cambiaría su forma de ser.  
  
Bueno, pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que estéis intrigados sobre el asunto la hermana de Squall, porque os vais a llevar una gran sorpresa, jejeje.... (y de aquí a que se descubran van a pasar unos cuantos capítulos, os lo aseguro.) Me gustaría agradecer el review a Rinoa Haateirii,¡gracias por leerte mi fic! El tuyo me está encantando,¡a ver si lo continuas pronto! También quiero dar gracias a Tyamant por ayudarme a subir el fic (lo sé, soy muy torpe... U) y a Rinny-chan por su apoyo . Bueno, más o menos dentro de un mes estará subido el siguiente capítulo (ya sabéis, las clases...--). ¡Hasta pronto! 


	3. capitulo 3

¡Rumy! ¡por fin el segundo capítulo! he estao mu ocupada con las clase ,así que pido que me perdonéis si tardo más o menos un mes en poner cada capítulo...U  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y mosntruos que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Squaresoft (SquareEnix).  
  
Capítulo 3:  
  
Squall le enseñó absolutamente todo el Jardín. Comenzaron por la enfermería, donde la doctora Kadowaki charló un rato con Rinoa sobre las precauciones que debía tomar si no quería pasar allí dentro el resto del curso. Cuando Squall comenzó a impacientarse, interrumpió de golpe a la doctora y le informó de que tenía prisa por terminar aquel "Tour". Luego, se encaminaron hacia el patio, el cual le pareció muy bonito a Rinoa. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al comedor, donde, como todos los días a la hora del almuerzo, Zell esperaba impaciente su turno para recibir su docena de perritos calientes, ya reservados de antemano.  
  
Tras tomar un ligero y rápido almuerzo, Squall se volvió a llevar a Rinoa para seguir con la visita. La pobre chica estaba un poco desconcertada, pues todavía estaba masticando su último trozo de bocadillo y le quedaba por lo menos medio refresco. A pesar de ello, no tuvo más remedio que llevárselo consigo si quería terminarlo.  
  
Su siguiente destino fueron los dormitorios.  
  
-Rinoa: Vaya, hay muchas... ¿cuál es la tuya, Squall?  
  
-Squall: ......... esa de ahí, la 203 -dijo indiferente.  
  
-Rinoa: ¡vaya, si somos prácticamente vecinos! sentenció alegremente.  
  
Y era cierto. No sabía por qué, pero su habitación era la 202, justo a la derecha de la suya propia.... ¿por qué demonios tendría que haber tantas casualidades? Después de todo, los habían puesto también juntos en clase... pero entonces ya serían demasiadas casualidades, así que decidió preguntarle más tarde al director sobre todo aquello.  
  
Continuaron por el garaje, donde estuvieron menos de dos minutos, ya que no era un lugar muy acogedor ni bonito de mostrar. Tras esto, llegaron a la Zona de Entrenamiento.  
  
-Rinoa: ¿de verdad piensas hacerme entrar aquí?  
  
-Squall: ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?  
  
-Rinoa: ¡pues que soy enemiga de la violencia! ¡te aseguro que jamás me verás aquí entrenando!  
  
-Squall: Bueno, tú misma. Ya verás como te arrepientes el día del examen práctico de Seed...  
  
-Rinoa: pues yo te digo que ya verás cómo te sorprendes ese día...  
  
Sin mediar una sola palabra más, Squall decidió continuar hacia el último destino: la biblioteca.  
  
-Rinoa: ¡Guay! ¡¡tenéis una biblioteca!!!-dijo expresando su euforia.  
  
-Squall: ¿tanto te alegra?  
  
-Rinoa: ¡no lo sabes tú bien! ¡¡es como un santuario para mí!!  
  
-Squall: si tú lo dices... – Y tras eso, le mostró todas las secciones con miles de libros en inmensas estanterías que parecían ser tan grandes como el Everest. Estuvieron allí el resto de la tarde, por petición de Rinoa, que quería que le explicara algunas dudas sobre los deberes que les habían mandado. Ya cercana la hora de cenar, Squall le informó de que se marchaba.  
  
-Rinoa: ¿por qué tan pronto?-preguntó algo apenada.  
  
-Squall: dentro de poco será la hora de cenar, y suelo pasar ese tramo de tiempo en la cafetería para ir cogiendo sitio y todo eso.  
  
-Rinoa: Ah, vale... ¡bueno, luego nos vemos allí!-dijo con gran alegría.  
  
Durante la cena, Squall no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con Zell e Irvine, pues no paraban de insinuar que había tenido mucha suerte, y le preguntaban cada dos por tres que cuando empezarían a salir.  
  
Esa situación terminó por cabrear a Squall, que tan pronto como terminó su comida, se marchó directo a las habitaciones. Allí, se la volvió a encontrar por última vez, a punto de entrar en la habitación contigua a la suya.  
  
-Rinoa: Parece que el destino quiere que nos encontremos en todos sitios...  
  
-Squall: Si tu lo dices...  
  
-Rinoa: Bueno, hasta mañana, vecino .  
  
Tras decir esto, entró en su habitación, y dijo algo que Squall no entendió bien, aunque parecía referirse a un león o algo así. No le dio suma importancia.  
  
Ya en la cama, concilió el sueño sin problemas.  
Pero sin saber por qué, aquel niño de la noche anterior volvió a manifestarse en sus sueños:  
  
Se podía ver a ese niño, con un año más, en aquella misma playa donde había despedido a su hermana con tanta tristeza.  
Una figura adulta se acercó por detrás.  
  
-Mamá Ede: Vaya, así que estabas aquí... debí imaginarlo...  
  
-Niño: ¿qué ocurre?- dijo un poco alterado.  
  
-Mamá Ede: Ha llegado alguien que...  
  
-Niño: ¡¿es mi hermana?!- preguntó esperanzado.  
  
-Mamá Ede: No... por desgracia seguimos sin saber nada de ella, lo siento... ¡pero ha llegado una nueva chica! Los demás ya están en el patio delantero con ella, y me gustaría que tú también la conocieras, ya que ahora también tendrás que jugar con ella...  
  
-Niño: Pero yo no quiero conocer a nadie nuevo, ¡además, ya no soy un niño pequeño, no juego con críos!  
  
-Mamá Ede: por favor, sé bueno... sólo quiero que la conozcas. Si de verdad eres tan hombre como dices, por lo menos deberías ser caballeroso y conocerla... luego ya verás tu mismo si quieres jugar con ella y los demás, o seguir como hasta ahora, eso ya dependerá de ti. Pero por favor... ven al menos a saber cómo se llama...  
  
-Niño: Está bien... pero sólo lo hago por ti, ¿eh?...  
  
Al llegar, vio a una niña extremadamente bella, que parecía tener su misma edad, y que mostraba una gran sonrisa a sus nuevos compañeros. Pero al posar su mirada en la del chico, puso aún más énfasis en sonreír. Ante aquello, el niño apretó con fuerza la mano de la que iba agarrado a Mamá Ede, la cual entendió que quería decirle algo y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.  
  
-Niño: Mamá Ede... ¿eso es un ángel?- dijo tras haber puesto los ojos como platos al ver que la niña le sonreía plenamente.  
  
-Mamá Ede: No, pero... ¿a que lo parece? Se llama...  
  
Un flash hace cambiar el lugar. Parece como si todos aquellos acontecimientos comenzaran en la playa, porque allí, volvía a estar, aunque sólo parecían haber pasado unos meses desde a escena anterior. La chica que antes había conocido, se acercó al chico, y llamó su atención.  
  
-Chica: ¡hola!-le saludó ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara y la mirara directamente a los ojos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, y como aquello fue demasiado embarazoso para él, volvió la vista de nuevo al mar.  
  
-Niño: ¿qué... qué se supone que haces aquí? Te vi hace un momento jugando con los otros...-preguntó nervioso, aunque sin saber por qué.  
  
-Chica: Ya... pero como he visto que tú no venías, he decidido acercarme yo...-respondió con una amplia sonrisa.- y... bueno... ¿qué haces, "Lionny"?  
  
-Niño: ¿qué?  
  
-Chica: Mamá Ede me ha contado lo de tu hermana mayor, lo siento mucho... por eso, dice que siempre intentas ser tan fuerte y duro como un león. Así que creo que a partir de ahora te llamaré Lionny, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-"Lionny": ¡pues....!- al final, se dio cuenta de que sería imposible intentar llevarle la contraria. Tenía un temperamento demasiado fuerte.- ¡bah! Como sea, está bien...-respondió finalmente, aunque a desgana.  
  
-Chica: Pues vale- contestó sonriendo tan alegremente como cuando la había visto por primera vez. Estuvieron observando las gigantescas olas del mar durante un rato. La pregunta que hizo momentos después, dejó asombrado al chico.  
  
-Chica: ¿has besado alguna vez a una chica, Lionny?  
  
-"Lionny": ¡¡¡¿Qué... a q.... qué vi..v viene e...esa pre... pregunta?!!!-dijo muuuuuuuuuy nervioso y colorado.  
  
Ella no respondió, sino que actuó sin pensárselo dos veces, cogiéndole desprevenido y besándole en los labios.  
  
Era una sensación muy suave, impresionantemente cálida y hermosa. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella experiencia. Nunca había besado a una chica y ahora, de repente, la que a él más le había impresionado le daba uno sin preguntarle siquiera... ¡vaya chica!  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ella le observaba un poco tímida, aunque parecía feliz.  
  
-Chica: Yo... nunca había besado a nadie antes... -dijo poniéndose tan colorada como él. Antes de dejar que "Lionny" dijera nada, salió corriendo hacia el interior del caserón donde Mamá Ede y su marido se disponían a apartar la cena.  
  
- "Lionny": ¡¡Hey, espera... !!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall pegó un respingo y se dio cuenta de que el despertador estaba sonando sin cesar. Maldijo el sonido del reloj, pues no había llegado a oír el nombre de esa preciosa niña, que le recordaba a un ángel, y que le había dado el primer beso a ese niño dentro del que se encontraba, al que llamaba cariñosamente "Lionny". Pero...¿quién sería Lionny? ¿sería él de pequeño? ¿y esa niña tan bella con el rostro de un ángel? ¿habría sido... su primer amor? Si todo esto era así, entonces tenía familia... ¡una hermana un año mayor que él! Le dolía bastante la cabeza, como cada vez que despertaba de uno de esos sueños.  
  
Como todos los días, llegó puntualmente a la cafetería con tiempo de sobra para tomar el desayuno tranquilamente. Al acercarse a la mesa de siempre, el panorama que le esperaba era muy diferente al de otros días: Allie estaba sentada con Zell, Irvine estaba charlando jovialmente con Selphie sobre Dios sabría qué y... lo que más le impresionó... ¡Rinoa! Rinoa estaba también allí, bebiendo un zumo despreocupadamente. A Squall le dio un vuelco el corazón... ¡sólo quedaba un sitio libre, y era a su lado! "¡¿es que a caso todo el mundo está conspirando para emparejarnos?!", fue lo único que pudo llegar a pensar cuando la vio.  
  
-Rinoa: ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días!-dijo a todo el mundo muy alegre.  
  
-Todos los demás: ¡hola!  
  
-Squall: .......... buenos días...  
  
El chico se sentó, mientras un soplo de viento a su espalda le provocó un escalofrío por la espalda, tal y como le había sucedido el día anterior. Ahora cayó en la cuenta de que sólo le pasaba cuando Rinoa estaba cerca, era uno de los "efectos secundarios" que le provocaba siempre que la sentía cerca de él.  
  
-Squall: ¿qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí vosotras tres?-preguntó sin contemplaciones.  
  
-Irvine: Bueno... Selphie necesitaba repasar un poco la materia de ayer, Allie tenía que darle un libro a Zell de la biblioteca y Rinoa... vino sin más con ellas dos.  
  
-Zell: ¡sí! muchas...... gracias Allie....... no sabes...... lo bien que me viene este libro para.... para mejorar.... una nueva técnica que acabo de aprender...-dijo un poco nervioso a la chica.  
  
-Allie: No es nada, por algo soy la encargada de la biblioteca.  
  
-Selphie: Jo... pues a mí todavía no me ha quedado muy claro esto...-dijo señalando un punto del libro.  
  
-Irvine: No pasa nada, te lo vuelvo a explicar si quieres-dijo servicialmente  
  
-Selphie: ¡¿en serio?! ¡muchas gracias, Irvy!. De verdad que nadie ha sido nunca tan paciente conmigo como tú...  
  
-Irvine: je,je,je.. dones que tiene uno...ya casi está en el bote  
  
-Rinoa: Squall...  
  
-Squall: ay... ¿que te pasa ahora…?  
  
-Rinoa: Verás, yo había venido, porque me tienes un poco preocupada después de lo que me contaste ayer...  
  
-Squall: ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?-dijo cerciorándose de que los otros no la habían escuchado.  
  
-Rinoa: Ya sabes... lo de tu pasado...  
  
-Squall: Ya te dije ayer que no era asunto tuyo...  
  
-Rinoa: pero...  
  
-Squall: ¡¿se puede saber por qué demonios te involucras en mi vida?! ¡¡¡no necesito la compasión de nadie!!!  
  
-Rinoa: ¡no es compasión! Es sólo que...  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar de responder, Rinoa sintió una presencia bastante molesta a su espalda. Se trataba de Seifer.  
  
-Seifer: Vaya, vaya... ¡pero si son las parejitas felices! ¿cómo te va con tu nueva amiguita, Leonarth?  
  
-Squall: Lárgate Almasy. No creo que te importe mi vida, te aburriría bastante.  
  
-Seifer: ¡Oh, yo creo que no! Si la señorita Heartily está metida en ella, seguro que no...  
  
-Squall: Como sea.. ¿pero por qué no mejor te vas a darle la lata a otro?  
  
-Seifer: je,je,je... ¡porque no sería tan divertido! Por cierto preciosa... ¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo a charlar un rato y dejamos a estos idiotas con lo suyo?-preguntó insinuantemente a Rinoa.  
  
-Rinoa: No gracias... y para que lo sepas, estos a los que llamas idiotas son mis amigos...- contestó la chica con un poco de resentimiento.  
  
-Seifer: Tú te lo pierdes...  
  
Y tras decir esto, se fue de la mesa.  
  
vaya con seifer... un poco chulito, ¿no? bueno, en el siguiente capítulo comprenderéis pro qué se comporta así. Gracias pr los reviews a Riny-chan y Rinoa Lebleau. ¡seguid pronto con vuestros fics, porfa, que la cosa está muy interesante en los dos! bueno, espero más reviews para este capítulo ¿eh? ¡quiero saber la opinión de todo el mundo que lo lea, para saber si debería seguir con esta línea de historia o cambiar algo! ¡yteóc! (es albhed, ¿eh?) 


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Rumy de nuevo a tods! me ha costado un poco sacar tiempo libre para escribir, así que espero que halla merecido la pena el esfuerzo neuronal, jejejeje... 

**Capítulo 4:**

En realidad, Seifer solo quería tontear un poco con Rinoa, no ligar con ella. Pensaba que si la persona que en realidad le interesaba les veía juntos, se pondría celosa... pero su estrategia había fallado, así que ya lo intentaría con otra un rato después. Ahora, sólo tenía ganas de echarse un rato en la cama.

Desde que la conocía, se había sentido atraído por su forma tan especial de ser: tan seria, tan imperturbable ante situaciones límite, tan segura de sí misma, tan madura.   
Y de repente la vio: iba con una carpeta en la mano, parecía dirigirse hacia el ascensor. Llevaba gafas, pero en vez de hacerla fea, la hacían irresistible. Tenía el pelo rubio, cogido en una coleta, pero con dos mechones que le caían por delante...

-Seifer: ¡hey, Quistis!

-Quistis: Almasy... ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames instructora Trepe?

-Seifer: Bah, lo que tú digas... ¿a dónde vas Quisty? ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Quistis: No gracias...

-Seifer: Vamos, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

-Quistis: no estoy tan segura de ello...

-Seifer: Vamos, me conoces desde los cinco años, no digas eso...

-Quistis: Justamente porque te conozco desde entonces sé cómo eres... y ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

-Seifer: Vamos, ¿de verdad que no tienes nada más que decirme después de cinco años? Desde que te fuiste de la academia no he sabido nada de ti.

-Quistis: Mira...-dijo empezando a impacientarse.- Ya te dije aquel día que habíamos terminado... ¿qué parte de la frase no pudo entender tu única neurona?

-Seifer: Creo que eres tú la que no me entendió cuando te dije que no me importaba lo que dijeras, que siempre estaría esperando a que dejaras de lado tu estúpida cabezonería y te comportaras como yo sé que querías ser. Sé que dentro de ti, la verdadera Quistis está deseando salir... pero que eres tan cabezota que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de esa voz en tu interior que te llama a gritos y que quiere salir desesperadamente.

-Quistis: ¡Je! Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices, eres un paranoico...

-Seifer: Llámame como quieras, Quisty... pero yo sé que esa es la verdad... Y según recuerdo, creo que eso de la cabezonería es una cosa de familia... ¿no es así?- y sin dejarla contestar, se fue con la mirada alta.

-Quistis: ¡Será...! uff.. debo calmarme... soy una instructora, debo dar ejemplo a los alumnos.... ¡es imposible! ¡a la mierda con eso! ¡¡¡me saca de quicio, no lo soporto!!!... pero creo que fue eso mismo lo que me hizo enamorarme de él, su forma tan especial de decir y hacerlo todo, tan seguro de sí mismo... entonces, ¿por qué tengo miedo de volver con él? No puedo evitarlo, me gusta demasiado como para aguantar mucho más tiempo ignorándolo... Al menos, estando separados por miles de kilómetros, era mucho más fácil. Pero ahora que sólo nos separan unos cuantos metros otra vez...-la cabeza de la joven instructora estaba echa un auténtico lío...

¿qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer?! Después de todo, Seifer tenía razón... era su estúpida cabezonería la que le impedía ser ella misma...- aquella tarde en la que me informaron de que me trasladaban de la academia... sentí que mi corazón iba a romperse en mil pedazos... ¡si quería comenzar una nueva vida lejos de allí tenía que olvidar mi pasado y comenzar desde cero, sin ningún doloroso recuerdo que pudiera perturbarme!   
Pero tener que dejar a la persona que más adoraba... eso era para mí lo más duro de todo. Pensaba que jamás volvería a verle, y que si me marchaba sin más, sin poner punto final a nuestra relación... el rastro que yo dejara provocaría en él un dolor tan amargo, que ni siquiera sabía cuál sería la reacción que tendría con mi ida... así que lo mejor era engañarle, diciendo que ya no me gustaba, que sólo había sido un amor pasajero, y que pensaba que debíamos dejarlo... pero él no era tonto, se había enterado de que me iba, y dedujo la razón por la que le decía todo aquello. Yo lo negué rotundamente, pero no sirvió de nada... me dijo: "¡No me importa lo que digas! Seguiré esperándote siempre...". Sus palabras fueron tan conmovedoras que tuve que volver la vista para que no me viera llorar... pero si le quiero tanto.. ¡¡¿ por qué coño no he podido decirle la verdad?!! ¡¿por qué no he podido pedirle que vuelva conmigo, como tanto ansío?! ... ... Porque soy una tozuda y una cabezota, por eso...-dijo en voz más o menos alta, lo suficientemente bajo como para sólo escucharse ella misma.

Suspiró profundamente, y llegó a la conclusión de que darle más vueltas al asunto no le serviría para nada, así que volvió a comenzar a andar con paso firme y decidido, dejando atrás todos aquellos recuerdos de adolescencia que tanto añoraba volver a vivir...

-Irvine: Vaya Rinoa... eres la primera persona, a parte de Squall, que veo que se enfrente a Seifer...

-Rinoa: Pero... ¿tanto le teme la gente aquí?

-Zell: No es eso. Lo que pasa, es que es un año mayor que nosotros, y todo el mundo le tiene mucho respeto... creo que es tan creído porque se ha tomado esa actitud que le muestra la gente demasiado a la ligera durante los últimos años...

-Squall: Yo le conozco desde mucho antes que vosotros, ya que llegasteis después que yo, y sólo puedo decir que con la gente, siempre se comportaba bien... pero a mí, el muy capullo, me hacía la vida imposible. Nunca he sabido la razón...

Todos los demás se miraban en complicidad, algo de lo que Squall no se dio cuenta y les alivió.

-Irvine: Vaya... ¿por qué no nos lo has dicho nunca?

-Squall: No merecía la pena... era un asunto entre él y yo, y todavía lo sigue siendo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo amenazante, como queriendo decir; "más vale que no os metáis en esto..."

-Irvine: ¡glups! Pues.. ¡pues claro, hombre! U

-Zell: Ese estúpido... todavía me acuerdo de la temporada en la que le dio por llamarme "gallina" cada dos por tres...

-Irvine: ¡Je! Si tu supieras lo que me hizo a mí en esa temporada... pero recuerda cuándo fue eso... ¡justo cuando tú y yo comenzamos a juntarnos con Squall!

-Zell: ¡un momento! ¡¿estás intentando decirme... que ese cafre se metía con nosotros porque no soportaba la idea de que Squall tuviera amigos, y por eso nos hacía la vida imposible?!

-Squall: Tiene lógica... estaba tan desesperado por hacerme la vida imposible que no me hubiera extrañado nada...-dijo pensativo el joven cadete.

-Rinoa: Pues vaya... si que es buena la situación aquí...-dijo sarcásticamente.- Pero a pesar de eso... no sé... algo me decía que sólo estaba alardeándose delante de mí, que en realidad no me necesitaba para nada. Su mirada ha sido tan diferente a la forma en la que os ha hablado... era una mirada desesperada, que pedía ayuda...

-Irvine: ¿ayuda? ¡je! ¿qué tipo de ayuda puede necesitar alguien como él? Como no sea ayuda psicológica...

-Rinoa: Déjate de bromas... la verdad, no tengo la más mínima idea... me preocupa ese chico... pero más me preocupa la situación de Squall... es una lástima que no pueda recordar nada de su pasado, por eso creo que debo ayudarle... Bueno... Squall, yo... respecto a lo de antes de que llegara Seifer…

-Squall: No te metas en mi vida, por favor...

-Rinoa: Pero... ¡yo podría ayudarte!

-Squall: Mira...últimamente no estoy en condiciones de pensar demasiado en eso... entre el estrés de los exámenes, estos dos que no paran ni un segundo y me siguen a todas partes -dijo mirando a Irvine y Zell- , y los sueños tan extraños que tengo últimamente... no creo que eso importe ya, lo pasado, pasado está, ¿no creéis?-preguntó a todos los demás.

-Allie: Bueno... pienso que a veces, los recuerdos de infancia pueden hacerte recordar buenos momentos...

-Irvine: Ya, eso lo dices porque tú y Zell os conocéis prácticamente desde que nacisteis, je,je,je...

-Zell: ¡hey! ¿qué demonios insinúas! A ti y a Selphie os pasa lo mismo, ¿no?

Irvine, Selphie, Zell y Allie, comenzaron a reír sin parar, muy alegremente.

-Squall: Bah... ni siquiera sé para qué pregunto nada...

Rinoa se dio cuenta de que esa situación había dejado a Squall un tanto apenado, pues parecía que los demás se divertían hablando sobre algo que todo el mundo tenía, menos él: recuerdos.

-Rinoa: Sí, bueno... estoy segura de que fue muy bonito y todo eso, pero...-comenzó decir, intentándoles hacer cambiar de tema.- ¿no pensáis que ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en recordar cosas ya pasadas? ¡hay que mirar al presente! Puede que a veces sea bueno tener en mente los recuerdos y todas esas cosas... ¡pero nuestro futuro depende del presente, no de nuestro pasado!

-Irvine: Esto... si pudieras hablar en cristiano...

-Rinoa: ay... ¡que los exámenes están al caer y vosotros no hacéis más que entreteneros, en lugar de estudiar! ¡¡debería daros vergüenza!!

-Zell: ¡¡¡es verdad, y yo ni siquiera he empezado a estudiar!!!

-Rinoa: ¿veis? ¡a ese tipo de cosas me refiero!-afirmó la joven enfadada.- En vez de estar aquí haciendo el ganso, deberías estar en la biblioteca repasando las asignaturas que más te cuestan...

-Zell: Pero... es que estudiar es un poco rollo...

-Allie: Si quieres...-comenzó a decir tímidamente.- Yo podría ayudarte a estudiar...

-Zell: ¡¿eh?!

-Allie: Bueno... es que a mí me cuesta bastante la parte práctica de magias y todo eso, y había pensado que tú...

-Zell: ¡¡por supuesto!!-se apresuró a contestar sin dejarla terminar.

-Irvine: Pues yo supongo que iré a ver si alguna chica necesita ayuda, ¡esta es mi gran oportunidad de tener los números de todas las chicas de la clase!

-Selphie: Hum... yo sigo teniendo unos pocos problemillas con el tema de idiomas...-la chica estaba un poco mosca con él, ya que parecí que intentaba tirarle los tejos, pero luego se iba con la primera que pasaba... y ahora era uno de esos momentos.

-Rinoa: Entonces...-una gran idea empezaba a rondar por la cabeza de la chica.- ¿qué os parece si a partir de esta tarde nos reunimos los 6 para estudiar para los exámenes en la biblioteca?

-Squall: Lo siento, pero yo paso...

-Rinoa: ¡¿qué demonios estás diciendo?!

-Squall: Pues eso, que prefiero estudiar solo, me resulta más cómodo...

-Rinoa: ¡ah! Por supuesto.. se me olvidaba que al "señorito" le resulta inadecuada la compañía de "seres inferiores" a su persona...-dijo sarcásticamente.- Venga, ¿qué daño puede hacerte un poco de estudio en grupo?-preguntó, intentando ser más amable con él, dejando atrás el sarcasmo anterior.- Además, eres el que mejores notas saca de toda la clase, eso podría ayudarnos mucho a todos, tendríamos un modelo a seguir.... Squall, eres el único al que yo podría acudir en caso de necesitar ayuda, ven con nosotros, te lo ruego...

-Squall: .......

-Rinoa: Venga... no seas malo…-dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado, para ver si conseguía enternecerle.

-Squall: ........ de acuerdo... pero que conste que no ha sido por esa carita, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo seriamente a Rinoa.

-Rinoa: ¡vale, vale, entendido! -respondió alegremente.

-Irvine: Vale, entonces... ¿a las 6 en la biblioteca?

-Rinoa: hum... ¿qué os parece a las seis y media? Creo que es una buena hora...

-Selphie: ¡y tanto! Justo a esa hora suelo terminar mis "actividades extraescolares"

-Irvine: ¿si? Nunca me lo habías comentado..

-Selphie: ¡ah!¿es que tenía que contártelo?-dijo todavía enfadada por lo de antes.

-Irvine: Bueno, tampoco es eso, pero... ¡venga, cuéntnoslo!

-Selphie: es que.. me da un poco de vergüenza...

-Rinoa: Vamos, no te cortes, que estás entre amigos y te guardaremos el secreto... ¡¿verdad chicos?!- preguntó amenazante a Zell e Irvine. Con Squall sabía que no habría problemas, pues no se juntaba con nadie más que con los presentes.

-Irvine y Zell: ¡Sí, sí, por supuesto! U

-Squall: ........

-Selphie: Está bien, ahí va... soy ayudante de la instructora Clett con los de primer curso... demasiado estúpido, ¿no?

-Rinoa: ¿era eso? ¡ja,ja,ja,ja! Todo lo contrario, si te gusta hacerlo, pues eso está bien. Incluso puede que estés trabajando en tu futuro trabajo sin saberlo...

-Selphie: ¿tu crees? ¡Eso sería genial…!

-Rinoa: Bueno, ¿Y tú Allie? ¿estás de acuerdo con la hora?

-Allie: Sí. Yo termino mi turno en la biblioteca diez minutos antes, así que me viene bien.

-Rinoa: Vale.. entonces todos conformes.-dijo Rinoa, recostándose más cómodamente en su silla, mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo de manzana.

Las semanas transcurrían rápidamente, y el último examen que quedaba era el exámen práctico, del que nadie sabia el más mínimo detalle. Ni ella misma sabía cómo, pero en ese tiempo, Rinoa se había ganado casi totalmente la confianza de Squall, y ahora eran los mejores amigos.

En realidad, no había puesto, como pensaba que tendría que hacer, todas sus ganas en caerle bien, sino que todo sucedió lenta, pero eficazmente.

¡Pero un momento! Que nadie vaya a pensar que ganarse la confianza de Squall era que actuara más o menos como lo hacían Irvine o Zell... sino que ganarse la confianza de Squall, consistía en:

Que te permitiera acercarte a un máximo de medio metro.   
Que aceptara de vez en cuando que le hicieran una bromita, aunque no podía ser demasiado pesada, o podía enfadarse. .   
. etc

Bueno, cosas de este estilo. ¿qué os pensabais? ¿qué Squall iba a sonreír alguna vez, o que iba a dedicarse a hacer tonterías como sus amigos? ¡de eso nada! Su educación tan estricta y seria le impedía a toda costa comportarse de ese modo. Y sobre lo de que él y Rinoa eran los mejores amigos... bueno, es sólo que al ser una chica, Squall, como todo un caballero que era, no podía comportarse tan borde como lo hacía a veces con sus amigos. En resumen, lo único en lo que había cambiado es que trataba un poco mejor a Rinoa. Por todo lo demás, seguía siendo como siempre.

Rinoa estaba sentada en un banco del patio, dando un último repaso a los apuntes. El exámen práctico sería en dos horas, y estaba muy nerviosa.   
Para ayudarla a repasar por última vez, había quedado con Squall para dar un último repaso, y así tranquilizarse. No sabía exactamente cómo ni por qué, pero tener a Squall cerca la tranquilizaba...

-Squall: Bueno, a estoy aquí. Sólo vamos a repasar lo más básico, en lo que yo no podré ayudarte cuando estemos en pleno exámen. Pero de todos modos, como estamos muy próximos en la lista, lo más seguro es que nos pongan en el mismo grupo...

-Rinoa: Vale, gracias por venir..-Dijo Rinoa sonriendo.

-Squall: Como sea, de todos modos, así repaso yo también.- respondió apartando la vista, ya que se había puesto un poco colorado.

-Rinoa: Ya, tienes razón. ji,ji,ji... me encanta cuando se pone as

-Squall: ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Rinoa: ¿eh? ¡ah! Nada, nada...

-Squall: ¿Seguro?

-Rinoa: ¡pues claro! Ay... ¡qué desconfiado eres a veces!

En lugar de repasar para el exámen echando un último vistazo a sus apuntes, no pudo evitar mirar a Rinoa todo el rato. Parecía tan... tan... bella....

-Rinoa: ¿qué pasa? ¿tengo monos en la cara?-preguntó Rinoa un poco desconcertada.

-Squall: Em... no, pero sí que tienes una semilla de los árboles...-dijo apartando rápidamente la vista.

-Rinoa: ¡ah! Gracias...-se disculpó tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco.

¿Cómo haría Rinoa para tenerle embobado todo el rato? ¿utilizaría algún tipo de magia para aturdirlo? No.. era otra cosa... un sentimiento escondido durante mucho tiempo, que estaba volviendo a salir al exterior tras estar mucho tiempo reprimido... y ese sentimiento le estaba volviendo loco... ¡la odiaba por ello! ¡se sentía extraño cuando ella estaba cerca, y eso lo asustaba! Pero cuando superaba esa primera reacción, le gustaba tenerla junto a él, oír sus tonterías y reírse, aunque para sus adentros...

De repente, sonó la campana que anunciaba que había que entrar en clase. Dándose toda la prisa que pudieron, corrieron hacia el aula del segundo piso, donde la Instructora Trepe, con un papel en su mano, colocaba a cada alumno en su grupo correspondiente.

-Quistis: Bien, y con esto, los grupos están casi terminados... pasad los dos, vamos.-dijo dirigiéndose a Squall y Rinoa, que esperaban pacientemente en la puerta de la clase.- Bueno, y ahora, por eliminación, el grupo D, bajo mi cargo, estará formado por Squall Leonarth, Rinoa Heartily y Seifer Almasy.

-Squall: ¡¿qué?!- dijo Squall, atónito.

-Quistis: ¿qué ocurre? ¿no estás conforme? Lo siento Leonarth, si hubieras llegado antes, lo más seguro es que hubieras podido elegir... Por favor, os ruego a ti y a la señorita Heartily que no volváis a llegar tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Squall: Sí, Instructora Trepe...

Tras esto, se dirigieron al garaje, donde a cada grupo le esperaba un coche, que les llevaría a su respectiva embarcación en el puerto de Balamb.   
Un rato después, Quistis comenzó a explicar la misión.

-Quistis: Bien, nos dirigimos a una serie de islas en el continente de Centra.

-Seifer: Pero ... ¡deben ser unas 20 islas!

-Quistis: Lo sé, por eso mismo os hemos dividido en 20 grupos... para estar un grupo por isla.

Pos hasta aquí el cap. 4. ¿qué os ha parecido? Mandadme todos los reviews que queráis, me da igual que sean pàra dar vuestra opinión sobre el fic, decirme si habéis visto algún "punto flaco" en la historia o para que os solucione una duda, ¡el caso es que mandéis todos los reviews quie podáis! Por último, dar las gracias siempre a Rinoa Haateirii por seguir mi fic, y a "colaboradoras" como RinnyChan o Tyamant, a las que les debo ese "empujoncito" gracias al que me atreví a poner el fic en la página. ¡intentaré tardar lo menos posible en subir el próximo capítulo, lo prometo!


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Rumy! Aquí estoy otra vez con otro capítulo más. Antes de nada, tengo que advertiros a todos/as que se me está acabando la imaginación, aunque todavía me da para por lo menos 4 ó 5 capítulos más, no os preocupéis. Voy a comenzar a utilizar sangrías (comenzar en cada párrafo en un espacio más del primero), porque como se suele decir "más vale tarde que nunca" ¿no? Es un caprichito, a ver como queda. Pero si no os gusta me avisáis y ya está, que lo primero para mí es que os guste lo más posible el fic, ¿ok? ¡pues vamos allá!:

**Capítulo 5:**

"Genial, estoy en una isla semi-desierta con una chica que soporto a duras penas y el peor de mis enemigos... ¿qué se supone que viene ahora, una ejército de monstruos que quiere matarnos?" pensaba Squall para sí mismo, cuando estaban a punto de desembarcar. Como si hubieran sido convocados por sus pensamientos, en la playa les esperaba un pequeño ejército de Focarroles (ya sabéis, los pececitos esos que salen en las playas de los que solo se ve la aleta de arriba).

Mientras Rinoa, Squall y Seifer luchaban contra los monstruos, Quistis tomaba notas sobre cada uno. Parecían formar un buen equipo...

-Seifer: ¡cuidado!-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.-¡agáchate!

-Quistis: ¿cómo?-dijo algo confundida, pero obedeció cuando vio que Seifer se acercaba a ella con el sable pistola en posición de ataque.

Al mirar atrás, se dio cuenta de que la había salvado de ser atacada por un Focarrol.

-Seifer: ¿estás bien, Quistis?-dijo ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla.

-Quistis: Perfectamente, gracias...-dijo rechazando su ayuda, e incorporándose sola.

-Seifer: Me alegro. Si me disculpas, tengo un exámen que aprobar.-y tras decir esto, se marchó en busca de otro enemigo que derrotar.

Parecía un poco chulo, pero en el fondo... podía llegar a ser la persona más dulce del mundo, eso Quistis lo sabía muy bien...

-Zell: ¿cómo creéis que les irá a Squall y Rinoa?-preguntó poco después de acabar con un monstruo de un fuerte puñetazo.

-Irvine: Espero que bien, aunque con Seifer como jefe de equipo...-dijo a la vez que disparaba a otro que se le acercaba por detrás.

-Zell:¡¿cómo, que Trepe ha escogido a ese engreído como jefe de equipo?! ¡ese puesto se lo merecía Squall!

-Selphie: um... ¡seguro que tuvo enchufe!.-la joven dio un tremendo latigazo con su cadena al monstruo para rematarlo.

-Irvine y Zell: ¿qué quieres decir?

-Selphie:¿no os fijasteis el otro día cómo miraba ese tipo a la instructora Trepe de reojo cuando intentaba ligar con Rinoa? ¡estoy segura de que intentaba darle celos! ¡esos dos ya se conocían de antes! ¡Seifer ha tenido enchufe, seguro!

-Irvine: um.. la verdad es que no me extrañaría... se parece mucho a mí en cuestión de ligar, jejeje...

-Zell: no seas fantasma ¬¬....

-Selphie: ¡tened cuidado!-decía sacándoles de ser atacados por un Focarrol gigantesco que intenaba atacar por la espalda.-¡si seguís en ese plan, no sólo suspenderemos, sino que también moriremos! ¡¡así que dejaos de tonterías y a pelear!! ¡al ataqueeeeee!-tras decir esto, se lanzó al ataque de otro monstruo que vio a lo lejos.

-Irvine y Zell: ¡Oo!

-Zell: Va...vaya...hay que ver cómo se pone cuando quiere...

-Irvine: Sí.. creo que entiendo por qué es la jefa de equipo... U Por cierto.. ¿cómo crees que le irá al grupo de Allie?

-Zell: Allie... ¡seguro que le va muy bien! Estuvimos repasando ayer y casi se nos hizo de noche.

-Irvine: ¿con que sí, eh? ¿y cómo te fue, Romeo? ¿le pediste que fuera tu pareja para mañana?

-Zell: Bueno... estuve a punto de irme sin decirlo, pero... ¡sí, se lo dije!-dijo un poco colorado, aunque muy contento.

-Irvine: ¡así se hace! Por cierto, hablando de hacer cosas... ¿os besasteis, o llegasteis aun más lejos?-dijo con cara de pillo.

-Zell: ¡eso no es asunto tuyo! –dijo poniéndose como un tomate.

-Irvine: ¡jajaja, era broma! ¡deberías ver la cara que se te ha puesto! XD

-Selphie: ¡¿Venís de una puñetera vez, o voy a tener que llevaros por las orejas yo misma?!

Los Focarroles de la playa no duraron mucho, así que se pusieron pronto en marcha para "desinfectar" otra zona de la isla. Quistis decidió que en total serían cuatro zonas: extremo Norte (la playa), extremo Este, extremo Oeste, y el último que les quedaba: el extremo Sur.

Éste, consistía en una gran vegetación de árboles gigantescos que parecían llegar hasta el mismísimo cielo. Pero resultó que la cosa no acababa ahí, sino que aún quedaba un lugar tras esa masa gigantesca y verde.

-Rinoa: ¡vaya, una caverna!-se sorprendió al ver una gran pared rocosa con una abertura en ella.

-Quistis: Así es, y esta es la última zona de la isla que queda por cubrir.

-Squall: ¿qué hay ahí dentro?

-Quistis: Nadie lo sabe... pero debe ser una raza de monstruo bastante poderosa y...

-Rinoa: Siento molestar, Instructora, pero... este lugar no me da muy buena espina...

-Seifer: A mí tampoco me gusta, Quistis. Yo digo que nos olvidemos de este lugar y volvamos al Jardín.

-Quistis: ¡Almasy!¡vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre y te prometo que no aprobarás este exámen!

-Seifer: ¡estarás de broma!

-Squall: ¡por favor, Almasy, me das dolor de cabeza con tus gritos, cállate!

-Seifer: ¡métete en tus asuntos, Leonarth!¿quieres pela o qué?-dijo poniendo los puños en alto.

-Squall: No... lo único que quiero es aprobar este exámen ¡y si para ello tengo que enfrentarme a un monstruo que ni siquiera conozco y contra el que podría morir, ten por seguro que lo haré!

-Quistis: ¡ya basta los dos! No estoy dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de mis alumnos por un estúpido exámen... Entraremos los cuatro, averiguaremos qué tipo de monstruos hay ahí dentro, y nos marcharemos. Ya vendrá un grupo de mercenarios cualificado, que al menos estará al tanto de lo que se van a encontrar.

-Seifer: Ya, Quis... instructora Trepe,-se corrigió rápidamente- pero... ¿y nosotros? ¿vamos a correr el riesgo de entrar sin saber a lo que vamos a enfrentarnos?

-Quistis: No os voy a obligar a que lo hagáis, pero si no vais a entrar, debéis esperarme aquí afuera hasta que inspeccione el contenido de la cueva, y podamos marcharnos tranquilos de poder informar a alguien que los extermine.

-Seifer: ¡¿Qué?! ¡de eso nada! No sé estos dos, pero yo entro seguro...

-Quistis: ¿no decías que era demasiado arriesgado?

-Seifer: Ya, pero nunca he dicho que no vaya a entrar, me encantan los desafíos...

-Rinoa: Yo también voy a entrar.

-Squall: Entonces supongo que yo también... no creo que pueda hacer nada interesante aquí afuera solo.

-Seifer: Está bien, pero primero tenemos que ver si cabemos por aquí antes.-y tras decir esto, Quistis se agachó para comprobar que era una abertura demasiado pequeña.

-Rinoa: Un momento, creo que yo si quepo...-y así era. Debido a su extremada delgadez,  
Rinoa era la única del grupo que podía pasar sin dificultades hacia el interior de la extraña cueva.

-Quistis: Lo siento Rinoa, pero no pienso dejar que ninguno de los alumnos bajo mi cargo muera por mi insensatez. Volvamos a la embarcación.

-Rinoa: ¡pero instructora Trepe, no me pasará nada, en serio!

-Squall: ¿te has vuelto completamente loca? ¡quién sabe el tipo de monstruo con el que puedes encontrarte ahí dentro!-le advirtió con tono... ¿preocupado?

-Rinoa: Creo que ya soy mayorcita para sermones...-repuso algo enfadada. Volvió la vista hacia Quistis- Estoy segura de que no me ocurrirá nada, instructora Trepe. Si veo que corro peligro, prometo que saldré lo más deprisa que pueda.

-Quistis: Ay... está bien, veo que estás empeñada y que no voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión...-respondió algo resentida.

-Rinoa: Gracias, Instructora Trepe.-y tras decir esto, entró por el hueco de la pared rocosa.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, y Squall estaba cada vez más nervioso. ¿por qué demonios tardaba tanto? Se suponía que sólo tenía que echar un vistazo... ¡¿podría haberle pasado algo?! No, había dicho que si se veía en peligro saldría lo más rápido posible. Pero ¿y si no había conseguido salir lo suficientemente rápido y...? No, no podía ser eso, pero de sólo pensarlo sentía como si... como si le faltara algo. Era la misma sensación que tenía antes de que ella llegara al Jardín.

-Quistis: Leonarth, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy pálido...

-Squall: ¿eh? ¿qué? No, no... estoy bien.-respondió rápidamente, aunque en realidad no podía estar más nervioso.

-Seifer: No es por alarmar ni nada por el estilo, pero... ¿no creéis que tarda demasiado? ¡hace casi media hora que entró!

Esto ya fue demasiado para Squall, ¡no podía soportar por más tiempo aquello!

-Squall: Voy a entrar.

-Quistis y Seifer: ¡¿qué?!

-Squall: He dicho que voy a entrar por Rinoa.-repitió seriamente.

-Seifer: ¡Pero ninguno de nosotros cabe por ahí!

-Quistis: Seifer tiene razón. Sólo podemos esperar...

-Squall: ¡¿habláis en serio?! ¡Rinoa está ahí dentro, posiblemente herida o inconsciente, a merced de lo que quiera que haya ahí dentro...! ¡¿y me decís que sólo podemos esperar?! ¡No comprendo cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos!- Y tras decir esto se concentró, dispuesto a utilizar magia (cosa que estaba totalemnte prohibida fuera de batalla, al menos en ese exámen) para hacer más grande la entrada.

-Seifer: ¡¿te has vuelto loco?! ¡esto podría derrumbarse encima de tí!

-Squall: Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo... ¡apartaos!

Quistis y Seifer obedecieron, y al momento Squall utilizó la magia Hielo, que dejó la entrada y sus alrededores completamente congelados. Luego, sacó su gunblade y lo utilizó como si fuera un pico para romper el hielo y hacer la entrada lo suficientemente grande como para pasar él.

-Squall: me gustaría entrar solo, por si aparecieran monstruos aquí afuera... no tardaré mucho. Os ruego que entréis sólo si pasaran 15 minutos y no hubiera vuelto.

-Quistis: Leonarth, si me desobedeces y entras ahí dentro, ten por seguro que estarás suspendido en este exámen.-dijo temiendo por la vida del muchacho.

-Squall: haga loq eu tenga que hacer, Instructora Trepe, pero no puedo estar quieto sabiendo que Rinoa podría estar en peligro.-Y tras decir esto, entró decidido.

Sabía que algo malo pasaba, no sabía qué exactamente, pero no podía soportar la idea de no volver a ver a Rinoa nunca más. ¿por qué? Sólo le traía problemas... o al menos eso es lo que quería pensar. ¿acaso... acaso se estaba... enamorando de ella?

-Squall: ¡Rinoa!-la llamó desesperado.-¡Rinoa, responde! ¡maldita sea! ¿dónde se ha metido?

Siguió caminando otro tramo, y pasados cinco minutos, volvió a llamarla. Pero en lugar de una voz humana normal, oyó un ruidito que llamó su atención. Parecía el sonido de una persona que se hubiera hecho daño... una mujer.

Al darse cuenta, salió a todo correr hacia el lugar del que provenía ese sonido, y al llegar, estaba tan cansado y desesperado que en un principio pensó que estaba viendo una alucinación.

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 5! Lo siento mucho si es un poco corto, pero es que se me acaba la imaginación, y quería dejaros intrigados/as, jejeje... ¿qué habrá visto Squall? ¡eso lo veréis en el próximo capítulo! (joer,¡prometo no volver a poner este tipo de gilipolleces U). Bueno, doy las gracias a Rinoa Haateirii, Crystalight y vinagre por dejar reviews. ¡Rinoaaaa, graciassssss, reviews como ese son los que me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo!, ¡arigatou gozaimasu! ¡ah! y a Tyamant y Rinny-chan por su apoyo diario (y sus ayudas para solucionar los problemas para subir el fic U)Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo (carpeta), pero a lo mejor tardo porque dentro de muy poco comienzo los exámenes trimestrales, así que...U ¡pero no desesperéis, que en el puente que hay en medio lo intentaré subir! ¡rycdy bnuhdu!(¡hasta pronto!).


	6. Capítulo 6

¡¡Rumyyyy!! Akí estoy con este 6º capítulo. ¡Y en el puente, como prometí! Antes de nada, explicar que cuando,aparezca una frase entre significa que elpersonaje está hablando en voz baja. Bueno, después de esta breve eplicación... ¡comencemos! 

**Capítulo 6:**

-Squall: ¡Rinoa!-dijo aliviado por fin.

-Rinoa: ¡Shhh! Por favor no grites.-suplicó la muchacha en voz baja. Estaba tendida en el suelo.

-Squall: ¿qué te pasa? ¿tienes miedo de que te coma el coco?-dijo igual de bajo. Últimamente, le hacía la vida imposible a la joven, haciéndole bromas pesadas y cosas así., se burlaba de ella,y cosas así. Le ponía muy nervioso estar con ella a solas, y esa era la única forma de actuar que se le ocurría.

-Rinoa: No, idiota. Mira a tu alrededor...-contestó con un tono de pánico en su voz.

Al mirar bien, casi le da un vuelco el corazón.

-Squall: ¿este sitio... es un nido de...? ¡¿qué se suponen que son esas criaturas?!-dijo sorprendido al ver los pequeños cuerpos de los mencionados bichitos, que parecían estar durmiendo.

-Rinoa: Son... no lo sé, parecen mumbas, pero según recuerdo, creo que habíamos dado que se habían extinguido hace siglos... acaban de dormirse, no sé que pasaría si se despiertan de repente... maldita sea... no puedo moverme de donde estoy...

-Squall: ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás al lado de alguno de estos bichos y tienes miedo de moverte?-dijo continuando la tono de burla. -Rinoa: No, no es eso... he introducido sin querer un pie en un agujero y creo que me he torcido el tobillo...

-Squall: Genial...-dijo con sarcasmo.-ahora se supone que voy a tener que ser el héroe del día... por esto me debes una, ¿eh?-bromeó para tranquilizarla,logrando que sonriera, mientras iba caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba ella.

Ya a sólo unos metros de ella, pisó sin querer algo que despertó a los pequeños leones, que dormían plácidamente, haciendo que todos se fijaran en el nuevo intruso y se pusieran en posición defensiva, con sus garras sacadas.

-Squall: De acuerdo... ¿por qué se supone que sólo me apuntan a mí?

-Rinoa: Bueno, no estoy muy segura, pero me parece que creen que soy una diosa, o algo así...-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Squall: ¿estás de coña?-dijo Squall sorprendido, mientras sacaba su gunblade.

-Rinoa: ¡no! Me han traído toda clase de lujos desde que se me quedó atrapado el pie en este maldito agujero ¿qué pensarías tú?

-Squall: Pues entonces, ya me contarás cómo demonios voy a sacarte de aquí sin que me corten la cabeza y te la ofrezcan en una bandeja de plata...

De repente, todos aquellos pequeños leones rojos comenzaron a entonar lo que parecía un conjuro, que hizo que Squall y Rinoa se estremecieran. Al acabar lo que parecía ser la ultima frase, se abrió un enorme portal, del que parecía que salía algo enorme. "No..." se decía Squall preocupado por la silueta que comenzaba a verse... no era sólo uno, sino que eran por lo menos cinco o seis... Gotas frías de sudor comenzaban a recorrer el rostro de ambos al divisar aquellas enormes bestias.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salieron corriendo hacia el exterior,habiendo extraído lo más rápido posible el pie de Rinoa del agujero, pero en su camino hacia el exterior, algunos de los Mumbas les cortaban el paso, así que Squall dio un sablazo al aire, haciendo que se apartaran y dejándoles vía libre hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Quistis y Seifer se impacientaban. Iban a entrar, cuando oyeron fuertes pisadas y ruidos que provenían del interior de la cueva. Miraron fijamente hacia el interior, y vieron dos siluetas que se acercaban a todo correr "¡por fin!" pensaron con alivio, pero al ver que algo gigante les perseguía, comenzaron a extrañarse.

-Squall: ¡corred! ¡Son Arqueorosaurios!-dijo Squall, que salía el primero, con Rinoa agarrada de su mano, unos centímetros más atrás.

Al oírlo, salieron corriendo, poniéndose a la cabeza de la persecución, pero vigilando también que nada les pasaba a los dos chicos.

De vez en cuando, Rinoa y Quistis les lanzaban magias delos cuatro elementos a los inmensos lagartos para retrasarlos, pero parecía que no les afectaban las magias, eran demasiado fuertes para ellas. Al ver esto, Seifer y Squall también se animaron para probar si tenían mejor suerte que las chicas, pero también fue en vano, aquellas lagartijas sobrealimentadas seguían pisándoles los talones como al principio...

Cuando ya no tenían apenas fuerzas para correr y todo parecía perdido, divisaron un claro en aquel inmenso mar de árboles que recorrían. ¡tras esos arbustos estaba la playa! Y en ella, su salvación. Pensando en eso, Squall apretó más fuertemente la muñeca de Rinoa, y obligó a la joven a correr más todavía, provocando que por poco se cayera al suelo debido al dolor de su tobillo, y adelantando a Quistis y Seifer, que iban todavía a la cabeza de la "carrera". Squall podía ver que sólo les quedaban uno metros que le separaban de su salvación, pero también veía que Rinoa no podría aguantar ese tramo sin caerse. Por eso, sin previo aviso, la cogió en brazos y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la embarcación, que encendía motores rápidamente al ver lo que se le avecinaba.

Sólo les quedaban dos metros para llegar cuando vieron que el enorme lagarto abría sus fauces para intentar tragarse a uno de ellos.

Si dudarlo dos veces, Seifer se paró en seco y se preparó para lanzar una magia y entorpecer al enorme bicho. No pareció afectarle mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para dejarles los segundos que necesitaban para montarse en la embarcación, que salió a toda máquina de la playa en cuanto se hubo montado Seifer.

Una vez dentro, Squall dejó a Rinoa en un sofá, y se sentó en el único sitio libre que quedaba a su lado.

-Quistis: ¡Estáis los dos como una verdadera cabra...!-decía mirando con furia a los dos cadetes que estaban bajo su responsabilidad.- ¡¿cómo se os ocurre siquiera poner en tal peligro vuestras vidas?!

-Squall: Lo siento, pero yo jamás he dejado a ningún compañero ni compañera atrás, y ahora no iba a ser una excepción, por mucho que me saque de quicio a veces esta especie de diablillo cin forma de mujer...

-Rinoa: ¡oye! ¡que no soy sorda!

-squall: ¿no me digas?-dijo con sarcasmo para hacerla rabiar aún más, cosa que consiguió.

-Seifer: Bueno, creo que si no hubiera lanzado esa magia, ahora mismo estaríamos bajo tierra...-dijo algo burlón, pero ante todo diciendo la verdad.

-Quistis:... está bien, ambos tenéis razón... ¡pero comprended también que estaba preocupada! ¿y si os pasara algo? ¡soy responsable de vosotros, por dios!-dijo algo afligida.-pero bueno... el caso es que finalmente todos estamos a salvo... ¿cómo va tu pie, Heartily?-dijo arrodillándose ante la pierna de la chica.

-Rinoa: Sólo me duele un poco, no es grave...-dijo intentando sonreír a pesar del dolor que sentía.

-Seifer: ¿Estás segura? No soy un experto en heridas, pero he sufrido muchas y las que son como la tuya no tienen muy buena pinta...-dijo tocándole el tobillo, haciendo que la chica soltara un pequeño bufido de dolor.

-Squall: ¡hey! ¡déjala ya, animal! ¡¿no ves que le duele?!-dijo dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Seifer: Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, ¿me oyes?-le advirtió furioso.

-Squall: ¿Ah si? ¿y qué me harás si no lo hago?-dijo penetrando con la mirada al joven de cabellos dorados.

-Quitsis: ¿podríamos tener la fiesta en paz al menos durante el viaje? ¡tenemos una cadete herida a bordo!-dijo poniéndose en medio de los dos, furiosa.

-Seifer: ...Por mí vale...-dijo apartándose.

-Squall:........-sólo miró a Quistis un momento, y luego se sentó en uno de los dos amplios sofás que completaban la decoración interior de la embarcación.

-Rinoa: No tenías por qué ser tan protector...-reprimió al joven aspirante.

-Seifer: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ¿crees que querría hacerle daño a Rinoa?-dijo levantando una ceja en dirección a Squall.

-Squall: ... lo siento, es sólo que me siento responsable de tu lesión...-dijo a Rinoa, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Rinoa: No es necesario, después de todo llegaste un rato después de haber caído en el agujero.

-Squall: Ya, pero al escapar de los Arqueorosaurios te he hecho correr, y...

-Quistis: Si ella dice que no te preocupes, hazle caso, Leonarth.-interrumpió al joven con tono suave.- Sé que eres un chico muy responsable, ¡pero tampoco tienes por qué cargar con las responsabilidades de los demás!

-Squall: Eso es lo que menos deseo, Instructora Trepe...-dijo llevándose dos dedos a la frente. Le dolía bastante la cabeza y no quería saber nada más de nadie hasta la noche: hasta el esperado baile de graduación.

El resto del viaje fue muy silencioso, nadie dijo nada. Al llegar al puerto, Squall llevó "a caballito" a Rinoa todo el camino, y ya en el Jardín, la llevó directamente a la enfermería de la Doctora Kadowaki, para que le curara el tobillo. Después de todo, con una magia de curación, el asunto estaría resuelto en pocos minutos.

-Dra. Kadowaki: Vaya, vaya... cuando me avisaron pensé que el asunto sería más grave...-dijo mirando el frágil tobillo de la joven con ojo crítico.

-Rinoa: Yo ya se lo había dicho a todo el mundo, pero parece que nadie me hace caso...-respondió mirando de reojo a Squall, que era precisamente al primero al que iba dirigido ese comentario.

-Squall: .......-miró hacia otro lado, algo avergonzado.

-Dra. Kadowaki: Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso a parte.-dijo utilizando una magia Cura que restauró momentáneamente al tobillo de Rinoa.- Ya está, chiquilla. Prueba a ponerte de pie.  
Al probar, Rinoa comprobó que el tobillo ya no le dolía lo más mínimo. Dio las gracias y ella y Squall salieron de la enfermería hacia el pórtico. Al llegar, se encontraron con los demás.

-Zell: ¡hey, pareja! ¿cómo estás, Rinoa? Me acabo de enterar de lo de tu tobillo...

-Rinoa: No es nada, sólo una pequeña torcedura, ¡y ya está curara!-dijo alegremente.

-Irvine: Bueno, eso está bien. Por cierto, ¿qué tal la misión? Fue allí donde te hiciste daño, ¿no?

Pacientemente, les contaron todo lo ocurrido respecto a la cueva.

-Selphie: ¿Mumbas y Arqueorosauiros? ¡chachi! ¡parece un cuento de hadas de esos que a mí me gustan!-dijo juntando las manos y pegando un saltito.

-Squall: No creas que fue tan divertido... esas pequeñas bestias peludas estuvieron a punto de matarnos.-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo al recordarlo.

-Allie: Qué extraño... los libros que yo he leído sobre los mumbas no decían nada sobre esa clase de comportamiento...-aseguró la joven pensativa.

-Rinoa: Bueno.. puede que tenga algo que ver el hecho de que creyeran que yo era una especie de diosa, o algo así...-respondió algo avergonzada.

Irvine y Zell tuvieron que contener la risa al oír esto, aunque pensándolo bien, se decía a sí mismo el joven cowboy, tratándose de unos seres que se creían extinguidos, todo era posible...

-Selphie: ¡jo, qué morro! ¡ya me habría gustado a mí estar en tu lugar!

-Rinoa: No lo creas... parecían peluches vivientes, pero cuando se enfadaban entre ellos me daban miedo...-dijo bajando la vista.  
-Irvine: Bueno, pero Squall fue a por ti, ¿no? Ya ha pasado todo.-decía apoyando una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-Zell: Por cierto,-dijo cambiando de tema.- ¿sabéis si hay algo entre la instructora Trepe y Seifer? ¡a mí el asunto me olió a gato encerrado en el momento en que nombró al tío ese jefe de grupo...

–Selphie: ¡seguro que tuvo enchufe de la Trepe!

-Rinoa:; Vamos, vamos... ¿por qué sois tan chismosos? ¡debería daros vergüenza hablar así de una instructora! Si os llegara a oír...-dijo mirando a su alrededor, temiendo que sus palabras se cumplieran.

-Squall: Además, sólo tiene un año más que nosotros...

-Irvine: ¡sí ya, como Seifer!-le recordó el cowboy.

-Squall: Ya bueno, Almasy la mira de un modo un tanto raro, pero no veo que ella haga lo mismo...-dijo pensándolo detenidamente.

-Selphie: ¿y si se está haciendo la remolona? ¡eso lo hacen muchas chicas del Jardín para ligar!

-Irvine: ¡y que lo digas! A mí me ha pasado miles de veces...-dijo sonriendo pícaramente al recordarlo.

-Selphie: ¡tu mejor te callas, que esto no va contigo!-le advirtió enfadada, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-Irvine: ¡ayyy! ¡vale, el tema sólo debe tratar de la instructora y Almasy, entendido!-dijo frotándose con el dorso de la mano la zona dañada por la muchacha.

-Squall: Bueno, yo prefiero no meterme en esas cosas, es demasiado chismoso para mi gusto... – dijo el joven, y levantó la mano a modo de despedida, con ademán de marcharse.

-Irvine: ¿ya te vas?-le interrumpió el cowboy.

-Squall: Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que voy directamente a esperar los resultados del exámen...

-Selphie: ¡chachi! ¡espera, que nosotros también vamos! ¿verdad?-preguntó a los demás con una gran sonrisa.

Éstos asintieron afirmativamente, y todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo del segundo piso, donde más de una vez habían presenciado el nombramiento de Seed de otros chicos y chicas mayores que ellos.

Al llegar, vieron que muchos otros alumnos que también habían participado en el exámen ya estaban allí, paseándose impacientemente de un lado a otro del pasillo. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio el tiempo que tardaron el Director Kramer y los instructores del Jardín en aparecer. Esta aparición provocó un murmullo general de nerviosismo, ya que se iban a dar los resultados de los que dependía su futuro: o bien se convertían en Sedes y ganaban un suculento sueldo siendo enviados a muchísimas misiones por todo el mundo, o suspendían y tenían que repetir tanto el exámen teórico como el práctico...

-Zell: Maldita sea... si he suspendido este exámen me muero... ¡el teórico lo aprobé de pura chorra!-explicaba nerviosamente a Squall, agarrándose fuertemente de la manga de su chaqueta.

-Squall: vale, Zell...¡pero suéltame de una vez, que me pones de los nervios!-sentenció deshaciéndose en un rápido ademán de las "zarpas" de joven karateka.

-Selphie: ay... ¡espero no haber sido demasiado blanda como jefa de equipo!-decía mientras se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo.

-Irvine: ¿estás de broma? ¡si parecías un sargento!-le reprendió el cowboy.

-Selphie: ¡hey, tú! ¡no te pases! ¡podría haber sido mucho más dura si hubiera querido, te lo aseguro!-dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

En ese momento, el director y los instructores pasaron cerca de ellos, camino del ascensor para subir al despacho del director, donde luego se darían las felicitaciones y nombramientos a los aprobados.

Los nervios de todos estaban a flor de piel, y cualquier movimiento les alteraba. Squall era el único que se mantenía tranquilo, ya que pensaba que lo había hecho lo mejor posible, y si había suspendido, mala suerte. A pesar de eso, había un asunto por medio... ¿habría tomado medidas la Instructora Trepe por desobedecerle y entrar en la cueva sin su consentimiento? Qué mas daba, se decía a sí mismo, lo importante era que no le había pasado nada a Rinoa...

"¡Viene alguien!" dijo la voz nerviosa de algún alumno. En efecto, a lo lejos, en el pasillo, se podía ver cómo un instructor se acercaba a la congregación de alumnos, a punto de decir los nombres de los alumnos aprobados.

-instructor: Abernathy, Ryan-dijo con voz fuerte y clara para acallar los murmullos.- Arian, Maryl...- según parecía, iban a llamar por orden alfabético de los apellidos de los alumnos.

El instructor llevaba en las manos una gran lista de la que salían los nombres que iba diciendo, para que se fueran acercando ordenadamente a la lista que se encontraba en la entrada del despacho del Director Kramer. Si aprobaban, deberían esperar allí sentados en recepción hasta la entrega de su título de Seed. Por el contrario, si suspendían, los alumnos debían volver por donde habían venido, en dirección a las aulas, donde deberían pasarse el resto del día estudiando, y no podrían asistir al baile de graduación...

La lista se estaba haciendo interminable... ¡encima de todo sería de los últimos! Pensaba con nerviosismo, aunque parándose a pensarlo bien, Allie y Selphie iban después que él en la lista... (el apellido de Allie era Mackenzie, y el de Selphie era Tilmitt).

-Instructor: Dinch, Zell.-dijo de repente el profesor, sacando al muchacho de sus cavilaciones de si habría aprobado o no. Lo sabría en pocos momentos... con paso decidido, se dirigió con la cabeza en alto hacia el ascensor. De fondo, pudo oír como los demás le daban ánimos. Squall sólo asintió con la cabeza para desearle suerte.

Poco a poco, el lugar se iba vaciando, ya porque los alumnos se quedaran arriba, o bien porque debían ir a sus respectivas clases a modo de castigo... por cierto, Zell no había vuelto, así que seguro que habría aprobado. Se alegraba por él.

"Hammerlie, Michael" oyó de repente. Pronto le tocaría a Rinoa, ya que su apellido era Heartily. Repentinamente, apretó fuertemente una mano de la joven, lo que la hizo volverse algo asombrada por la actuación de Squall. Era ahora o nunca....

-Squall: Eh, oye...-dijo lo más serio que pudo, algo abochornado por la situación.

-Rinoa: ¿si?-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Squall: yo... eh... bueno, iré directo al grano. ¿vas a venir conmigo al baile de esta noche si aprobamos los dos? estoy totalemnte seguro de que nadie te ha pedido que vayas con él al baile antes que yo.. ¿a que sí?-dijo intentando parecer burlón.

-Rinoa: ¿y cómo estás tan seguro?-le dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Squall: Bueno, creo que soy el único en todo el Jardín capaz de soportar tu mal carácter...

-Rinoa: ¡ah, sí? pues que sepas que me lo han pedido muchísimos chicos, pero les he dicho a todo que no.- repondió orgullosa de sí misma.

-Squall: Seguro que lo hiciste porque todos eran feísimos...

-Rinoa: Pues no, listillo.-dijo sacándole la lengua.- lo que pasa es que no eran mi tipo.

-squall: sí,sí, lo que sea... ¿pero vienes o no? lo digo para saber si tengo que recogerte o me quedo toda la noche mirando el techo y...

-Rinoa: Me encantaría-sentenció sin dejarle terminar, enseñándole su más angelical sonrisa. Estaba todo dicho.

-Squall: ¡ah! ¿peroentonces es que soy tu tipo?.-dijo en broma, haciéndose el galán.

-Rinoa: No te hagas ilusiones. Es sólo que has tenido suerte, porque justamente estaba pensando que iría al baile con el primer chico que se acercara a pedírmelo.

-Squall: ¿tan desesperada estás entonces como para aceptarme a mí?

-Rinoa: bueno, es que es aceptarte a ti o querdarme también toda la noche mirando el techo...

-Squall: Bueno, pues entonces ya hableremos si aprobamos los dos. Me voy antes de que alguien piense que estoy ligando o algo así... ¡brrr!-hizo como el que le daba un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo, haciendo rabiar a la joven con esa acción. Le sonrió burlonamente y se alejó, estando atento a los nombres que decía el instructor.

"Heartily, Rinoa" dijo éste algunos minutos después. La joven se adelantó unos pasos, y antes de adentrarse en el pasillo del ascensor, se dio la vuelta y enseñó la mano con el pulgar levantado hacia sus amigos, en señal de que todo iría bien.

Pasaron diez minutos, y Rinoa no volvió. "madre mía, ha aprobado..." pensó con nerviosismo. ¿pero y él mismo? ¿aprobaría?

Para saberlo aún faltaban muchas letras del abecedario, convertidas en apellidos de otros alumnos que iban antes que él.

"Kinneas, Irvine" dijo un rato después el profesor. El cowboy se giró hacia Selphie, y tras guiñarle un ojo a ella y unas cuantas chicas más que había en los alrededores, se ajustó el sombrero y se dirigió al ascensor.

Si no le fallaban los cálculos, el próximo de su grupo de amigos al que llamarían sería él... ahora sí que se le empezaban a poner los nervios a flor de piel... ¿cómo demonios se le había ocurrido pedirle a Rinoa que fuera su pareja de baile? ¡encima, delante de todo el Jardín! Si aprobaba, debería hablar con ella, y eso era lo que más nervioso le ponía...

"Leonarth, Squall" rugió el instructor mientras buscaba con la mirada al joven cadete.

Tras recibir ánimos de Selphie y Allie, giró hacia el pasillo, y comenzó a andar con paso decidido hacia uno de los dos posibles caminos que le marcaba el destino...

Bueeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? era largo ¿eh? si es que cuando me llega la inspiración, jejeje.  
Bueno, que muchas garcias como siempre a Rinoa Haateirii por su review . ¡y por favor, los demás mandad también todos los revies que queráis, que reosolveré todas las dudas que tengáis y apreciaré todos los comentarios sobre si debería cambiar algo! Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo ya a comienzos de navidades, poruqe está este puente, lo sé, pero yo es que cuando vuelva no voy a poder parar de estudiar para aprobar todos los exámenes trimestrales...-- ¡ah!una última kosilla... mirar si kereis también un fic que está en "Misc", en la seccion "Crossovers" (en español) q se llama "SIRS OF THE NIGHT". La he leío, y la verdad es q tra bastante interesante... bueno, no os entretengo más,¡hasta pronto!


End file.
